


The Outland

by legend42069



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Cowboys, M/M, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legend42069/pseuds/legend42069
Summary: Howdy y'all, ma name's Keith Cogain and I am proud to be a part of "The Outland." It's set in 1980's Texas, and there are many elements that are drawn from the historical facts from the period, though the cast tried to keep it light-hearted. I play Keith, a young 20 year old Texan man, who is real passionate about his cowboyin, especially rodeo, and seems a bit bratty at first but he's a real good boy at heart. I can't say too much more else, so I hope you enjoy "The Outland" as much as I did.Hi, my names Shiro Takashi and I play Shiro in "The Outland." I'm what you'd expect from a 80's New Yorker at the time, very charming, a natural socialite, and very efficient at his job. He's secure in his job and lives a pretty cozy life for a 30 year old. However, he finds himself lacking in his love life and finding the busy life of New York too repetitive, which is why he buys a vacation home in Texas to find a different pace. Here is where Shiro learns to break out of his business-set mind and realize his desires. I hope I haven't spoiled too much, enjoy "The Outland."





	1. Howdy Alpine

The cool and deodorizing air greeted Shiro familiarly, as he been a frequent flyer due to his work. This time, however, he wouldn't be leaving on a five day business trip to raise the revenue of his company, he would be leaving New York and its busy-paced life for a duration that he could not put a number to. His mother and father protested his choice profusely and said he would be throwing away all his successes after he had finally made it in America. However, he had made his choice, and not even his persuasive twin brother, Ryou, could persuade him to stay. 

"Your luggage is killing me, some help would be nice," said Lance.

"Hand me the black one," replied Shiro, returning to the present.

"I'm too nice, I really am."

"You'll find a nice woman who'll see that in you."

"I can't tell if you're being considerate or not."

"I know, having worked with you for six years now, that you have lots of good traits. You just have trouble selling that to the ladies."

"Can we not talk business here? I thought you were leaving because you were sick of it."

Shiro and Lance arrived at the entry point, where a line of people had formed in front and were looking down at their watches impatiently. 

"Looks like it's farewell for now."

"Shiro, I wish you luck buddy, I really do."

The two exchanged a handshake and a pat on the back, and then departed. Shiro looked outside of the window as the plane was readying to fly off and looked down on the cluster of buildings and streets where he would have been sitting at his office, just like any other weekday. Today he would make a change in that monotonous lifestyle and find something, what he could not describe, elsewhere ideally. 

 

* * *

 

 

A man with a thick orange-red mustache and orange-red hair greeted Shiro at the airport in Alpine, Texas. He was the designated driver who would be taking Shiro to his newly purchased home in the town. 

"You must be Shiro, we don't get much foreign folk over here."

"Yes, and you're Coran?"

"That I am," said the man, twisting his mustache, "I'm one of the few guides left in this small town, but I'm sure you'll feel at home."

"I appreciate it," replied Shiro, bringing his luggage to the car outside. It wasn't like the usual sleek, black cars he would be greeted by at airports but a jeep, though it was quite well-kept. 

"This here is my girl, I call her The Castle, because she's been through so much and still runs like a first class horse."

"I can see that you've kept good care."

"You've a nice eye on you, are you an ad man, or a creative?"

"Not quite, I worked as a branding consultant."

"A fine job and you're here for work?"

"No, I'm here for other reasons."

Shiro rolled down the window of the jeep and felt the dry heat intruding the cool breeze of the air-conditioner. He would have to get used to the weather here. Finally, he arrived at his home, and it was quite a marvelous-sized house. He was able to purchase it because the land value was so cheap here, and he really splurged on a nice one. Coran took out Shiro's luggage. 

"Now, your other stuff will be here in about a few days or so. I hope you can wait it out. There's a few stores a mile down where you can get supplies. I reckon you'll need to purchase a car soon, since everything here is well spaced out. Any questions?"

"No, and thank you for the ride."

"No problem, it's my job and I'm proud of it," said Coran, getting back into his car. He rolled down the windows and said goodbye before driving off into the distance. Shiro grabbed his luggage and brought it inside his home. Luckily he had a bed prepared for him, and he was beginning to feel the drowsiness onset by the heat. He turned on the air-conditioner and changed into a tank top before going to his bed. Tomorrow he would live a different life, he thought before finally succumbing to the comfort of the bed. 


	2. First Rodeo

Shiro purchased his first car in the new state, an 810 Maxima. It wasn't his prime choice, but it would do. He drove to the direction that Coran had pointed him to find stores and arrived finally to a lively street of grocery stores, hardware stores, and various other establishments. He parked in front of a store that said "Market" and went inside.

"Howdy," said the man at the front.

"Good day," replied Shiro. The man made a slightly confused look at Shiro.

He went through the various aisles looking for all the goods that he would need and finally ran through his mental checklist. He went to the cashier.

"Buyin me out here, though I don't mind," said the clerk, a tall reddish-skinned man with a burly beard. 

"The town's beautiful, though I haven't gotten used to the heat yet."

"You'll get used to it soon when u start comin out to the shows."

"Shows?"

"Everyone here visits the rodeo, it's a community gatherin, though really some of us just wanna an excuse to crack open some beers midday."

"Where is the rodeo?"

"It's by the Garrison, though I reckon you wouldn't know where that is yet. Let me draw you a map." Shiro thanked the man and returned home. He was very curious about the rodeo, a partial reason for him moving to Texas in the first case. He watched movies of Texan rodeos and the lifestyle of a cowboy, had romanticized it, and finally came here to see it first hand. The map said that the rodeo was held every other day at 3. He would go tomorrow and get to see his first rodeo in person. See the strength of the bull up front and the sound of the whip lashing and soaring through the air from the cowboy's hand precisely and with purpose onto the bare neck of the chosen cattle. That night, he dreamed that he had wandered through a grass field and walking close to the downhill, discovered a wounded horse. However, when he approached, it miraculously stood up and gently leaned its head to him. He fed it an apple, and it nibbled on it delightfully. 

 

* * *

 

 

His car was giving him some trouble that evening, and he was getting impatient for it. He would be late for the rodeo. Finally, it started, and he drove off to the Garrison. The event was not small by any means. It held what must've been the entire population of the town, though small, condensed in one place was a sight to see. Cheers came from all around the stage, where a man had been attempting to rope a horse. Finally, he achieved his capture and the audience roared. He stepped outside of his vehicle and went to the seating area. A black calf was let onto the field, raging blindly, likely provoked beforehand. A young man in a brown horse was let onto the stage and held a rope in his left hand. He was not fazed by the temperament of the calf and instead took a second to devise the best way to tackle it. He charged his horse across the stage, opposite of the black calf, and came around the back. Finally, when he matched speeds with it, he did a quick swing of his arm and let loose a rope that landed perfectly onto the neck of the calf and it fell to the ground. The crowd cheered and yeehaw'd. Shiro was very impressed with the young man, whose slim body hid the strength of his grip in holding down the calf, and the elegance with which he performed the deed. It seemed that this was the closing act, as the crowd was dispersing. Shiro pushed his way to the front and talked to a man standing nearby. 

"Who's the young cowboy?"  
  
"That there is Keith, golden boy of rodeo, what we call im."

"Has he been here long?"

"Cowboyin been running in that boy's blood since he was a lil toddler."

Shiro was finding himself wanting to find out more about this young man. The man called over Keith, to Shiro's surprise.

"Keith, cmon over here, this man want to talk to you. Maybe you got yourself a sponsor."

Keith, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and a brown vest, all topped with a cowboy hat, looked like the poster boy of cowboy. He had long black hair, a mullet precisely, that was covered in sweat. 

"Who's this, Joel?"

"This man here wanted to talk to you."

Keith looked Shiro up and down, and gave a sort of dirty look.

"What's a yankee want to do with me?"

"Keith, you're a hell of a sport but got no cleverness in your manners."

"Yeah and what's manners ever done for me?"

"I didn't mean to intrude, I'll take off now," said Shiro, walking away. Shiro left the rodeo, still thinking about Keith's elegant form when he roped the calf. However, Keith in person seemed much more like a punk. Fantasy never is quite like reality. He went home and decided to not attend the rodeo for a while. 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro woke up, at 8, and was about to get dressed for work but realized that work no longer was a daily ritual for him. He fell back down into bed and wondered what he should do to pass the time now, perhaps finally allow himself to be creative without the thought of money as a motive. So, he decided to write a short reflection of the change from New York life to life here at Alpine so far. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette but realized that he had run out. He couldn't get anything done without cigarettes, so he needed to go make a trip at the gas station.

Walking into the gas station, he headed straight for the cigarette counter but not without noticing right away what seemed like bickering between a young man and the clerk. It was Keith actually who seemed to be trying to sweet talk the clerk into selling him liquor. 

"Cmon Mic, sell me one, beer's like milk to a cowboy, if I ain't have it in mah system, I can't wrestle em cattle at full capacity."

"No's no, Keith, listen I'd love to sell you one but the sheriff's been patrolin this area recent, can't sell no liquor to anyone under 21."

Keith groaned and left the store. Shiro went up to the counter and paid for his Lucky Strikes. He went outside and noticed Keith loitering the front of the store. Shiro pulled out a cigarette and Keith looked up at Shiro.

"Mistah, you the one who came to talk to me at that rodeo aint chu?"

"Yeah, that was me. Though I didn't ask for you to come over."

"I'll talk to you, but I'll need one of your cancer sticks."

"Smooth talker aren't you?"

"That's the way it is here in the South, we gotta learn street smarts unlike you city folk who don't know a horse from a mule."

"Punk," muttered Shiro out loud by accident, the heat causing his irritation to inflate well beyond his usual control.

"Least I ain't an old man tryin ta pick up on a younger man."

"I'm not that old, you know, I'm 30. And I certainly am not trying to pick you up."

"My mistake, honest, then, but if you are then I'll have to respectfully decline. I ain't about that lifestyle." 

Shiro took another puff of his cigarette and decided it was time to head home.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," said Shiro.

"Come to the rodeo tomorrow," said Keith, with a confident and genuine smile, "I'll give ya a real show."

Shiro was absolutely not going to go. But then the next day came, and he couldn't find anything to do and his paper was still blank. He decided to go.

 

* * *

 

 

The rodeo was energetic as always, and when Keith came on the crowd was spurred on by his talent at riling up the crowd. 

"Howdy y'all, thanks for comin out, Ima give you a hellofuva show."

Keith was riding on a bull, angry as anything, and the fence opened up. Keith and the bull came blasting out onto the field, with Keith trying with all his might to stay on. It happened too suddenly. First Keith's leg tangled with the bull's leash and then he was on the floor, being dragged by the bull. Screams broke out in the crowd. It took too long for someone to come in and stop the bull and then Keith was being carried into another room, blood dripping on the dirt floor. The crowd was asked to go home for the day, as the show was canceled. Shiro stayed, for some reason, and stood outside the room trying to see what had happened to Keith. The door opened and a man walked out. He saw Shiro's worried expression and said that Shiro was allowed to come in and check on Keith if he wanted. There was absolutely no reason to but Shiro instinctively walked in and went straight to the bandaged boy lying in the bed. He was groaning from the pain of what looked like a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, as well as some bruises and bleeding around his head and legs.

"I told ya," coughed Keith, "I'd give ya a show." Shiro, without thinking, placed his hand on Keith's head to feel his temperature. Keith turned pink and he stared at Shiro with a dazed expression. Shiro moved his hand up and felt Keith's hair in his hands, moving his hands around in the luscious black hair. Then, he realized what he was doing and took his hand back. 

"Kid, ya ok?" asked the man entering the room, who introduced himself as Keith's instructor. 

"M' good, just a flesh wound."

"I want you to go home for the day, tell your dad to get you some rest," the man said and then turned to Shiro, "Do ya mind bringin Keith back home? I'm in a bit of a hurry and I regret not bein able ta."  Shiro agreed and after writing down the address, held Keith up on one side and brought him to his car. The drive back was mostly silent, though Shiro kept the conversation somewhat friendly with his usual business-hospitable persona. Finally, they arrived at Keith's house. He rang the doorbell. A tall man with strong features introduced himself as Keith's dad and invited them to come in, though he didn't seem too surprised at Keith's condition.

"The name's McCree," said the man.

"I'm Shiro."

"This life's never uneventful."

"I'm guessing this happens quite often."

"Bingo."

"Well I've made sure Keith returned safely, now I can go home with peace at mind."

"Thank you kindly." 

McCree invited Shiro to return for BBQ the weekend, in return for bringing his boy back to him, and Shiro obliged. When he got home, he turned on the shower and cooled his head with cold water. He thought about Keith, particularly the dazed expression that he wore today and the softness of his hair. This aroused in him a feeling that he didn't have before, and he tried to suppress it. He was always good at suppressing his desires, whether it be his desire to have less responsibility as the oldest son in his family or as the head consultant, his desire to melt away entirely and never be bothered by another person again, or his desire to lie with a man. No, that last part wasn't true. He had many successful relationships with women. Truly, they were always happy with him. But somehow they ended up all leaving him, saying that he was missing something. Maybe that's part of the reason why he came here too, to see what exactly he was lacking. 

 


	3. Shotgun BBQ

Shiro arrived the next day at the Cogain household with a box of store-bought cooked ribs. He hadn't been to a real BBQ before, only restaurants in New York that advertised the best BBQ around but all had the same taste. 

"Howdy," welcome McCree, "This calls for a celebration." 

"I brought some ribs, hopefully they're to your taste." 

Keith was preparing the grill in the back, when he caught sight of the store-bought ribs in Shiro's hands.

"Ya must be dumber than a box of rocks."

"Hold up now," said McCree, "Easy."

"How can I be calm when this city slicker comes in and brings a buncha store-bought ribs to a BBQ?"

"They seem pretty good," said Shiro. This fanned the flame even further. Keith picked up his shotgun and pointed it at the ribs in Shiro's hands.

"Ya drop it right now so I can show it the end of my barrel." Shiro put the ribs down on the table and put his hands up. McCree wasn't having this at an important BBQ welcoming and took out his guns as well.

 "You call that a fair fight?" asked McCree, "You weren't given those guns to toss em' around like trash."

"I don't take lessons from you," replied Keith, glaring at McCree.

"I tried being reasonable, didn't take to it." Keith and McCree both had guns pointed to each other, and Keith had another gun pointed towards Shiro. This was a BBQ shoot out that he had heard of in the news, though Shiro didn't know they were real. When Southerners get offended, especially by BBQ, they draw guns and must settle the duel in a gun slinging match. Shiro went outside and tossed the ribs into the trash. This seemed to appease Keith. 

"Now I'll show ya how real BBQ is like," said Keith, taking out his "Kiss the Cook" apron and grill master X900. 

The BBQ was like nothing Shiro had ever tasted, a mix of adrenaline from the shotgun situation and the taste of authentic southern cuisine. 

"Mighty fine!" said McCree.

"That it is," replied Shiro.

Keith looked very proud of himself. As Shiro was leaving in his car, Keith walked up to the car and tapped on the glass. Shiro rolled down the windows. 

"Ma sorry bout what just happened, when its bout BBQ it gets real serious."

"No worries, the food was delicious."

"I hope ya come back for another meal," said Keith, face turning somewhat pink. 

"I will," smiled Shiro.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week Shiro was invited by McCree back to the household for a celebration of Keith's award at the rodeo competition. Shiro had seen it, had seen how Keith beat out all the older cowboys with his agile movements. He brought soda this time, for safety. 

"Howdy," said Keith.

"Howdy," replied Shiro, getting used to this greeting. 

"Dad says food will be a while, might as well show ya around the farm."

"I'd love to see it."

"This here's ma horse, Red, cuz she always loves them red apples."

"Ever ridden a horse before?" asked Keith. 

"Never."

"I'll teach ya." 

Keith brought over a black horse, of good size. 

"Try getting on er side, real slow."

Shiro navigated it with great difficulty but finally managed to get his weight onto the horse.

"Good, now give her a nudge on the side with your boot and follow me."

The two rode off into the grass fields, and Shiro felt a newfound freedom in the way that he swept across the land catching wind directly on his body while commanding a massive beast. Soon, they found themselves by a lake. 

"Imma take a dip" said Keith, removing his clothing. Shiro watched as Keith tossed all his clothing onto the rocks and jumped in. He decided it was too hot to not follow and did the same. The two swam around in the lake for a while and then Shiro got out of the lake and sat by the edge, in full nudity and feeling the definition of freedom.

Keith swam over to Shiro and smirked.

"I can tell, you enjoy it here already dont cha?" said Keith, "I don't blame ya, it's free range to do whatever you want."

"Whatever huh?" asked Shiro.

"Anything you can desire, you'll find in Alpine." said Keith, getting out of the water and shaking the water out of his hair. 

Shiro was staring at the toned muscles of Keith's legs and the slenderness of his shoulders. Keith caught Shiro's glance and he looked away. But when he looked back again, Shiro was still staring at him. Keith just became aware that the two of them were nude and in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly the heat beating down from the sun spurred inside of him a heat that grew in his body. He looked at the difference in size between Shiro and him, the athletic build of Shiro compared to his somewhat lanky build. An impulse drove him to approach Shiro and he did so cautiously until he was standing right next to Shiro. Shiro reacted with a similar cautious attempt to get himself close to the body of Keith's. Finally the two had their hands over the other, touching flesh to flesh. Shiro put his hands around Keith's head and kissed him, their tongues melting into the other's. They were rolled across the floor now, with Shiro on top pressing his heat onto Keith's stomach. He grinded it against his smooth thighs until Keith took Shiro's cock into his mouth. He was somewhat sloppy at it but Keith was trying his best to find a good rhythm, from sucking the front of his cock to licking the tip of it, and his hands moved up and down on his cock, occasionally rubbing the base. Shiro felt so good, he never wanted Keith to stop, even though Keith was an amateur at sucking cock. Shiro grabbed Keith's head and guided him to find a good pace, and when it felt really good, he grabbed tightly onto his hair and Keith tried his best though he was drooling somewhat from the massive size of Shiro's cock in his mouth. He let go before he came inside his mouth and let it all over Keith's face. His face dripping in cum was the most beautiful sight he had seen, better than any painting. Keith's erection was still going strong.

"I want to be inside ya so bad," said Keith, "ride me."

Shiro had always dreamed of having a cock up his ass, and he played with several fingers before but never had he the opportunity to explore this desire. He looked down at Keith's erection, a perfect pinkish red, and he put it in his mouth. Keith moaned, and Shiro was concentrated on the boy's expressions. After getting Keith's cock decently lubricated with his saliva, he got on top and pressed it into his hole. 

"Fuck you're so tight."

Shiro moved up and down slightly and found the sensation too much, and when Keith began to move his hips, it caused a sensation that Shiro had never felt before. Shiro breathed out hard and finally let out a moan. Keith moved faster and Shiro bounced up and down on Keith's cock, with urgency. He was hungry for the feeling of being completely filled inside. Finally, Keith came inside of Shiro and Shiro soon after came across Keith's chest. The two were trying to catch their breath. Keith then turned back to his pile of clothes and pulled out the cowboy hat. He put it on top of Shiro.

"Now ya officially a cowboy, you rode me so well," smirked Keith. 

"Cheeky."

Shiro grabbed Keith's hands and pinned him to the grass. 

"Returning the favor."

He put his hand on Keith's cock, which was growing again, and rubbed it, his hand enough to hold most of the member. 

Keith tried to hold back his voice but moaned everytime Shiro touched the tip. He took that as a sign to rub the center of the tip around. 

"Ah" Keith moaned. Shiro thought it was so cute he couldn't stop himself from aggressively pushing his tongue into Keith's mouth. 

He put saliva onto his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Then he began pressing himself into Keith. 

"I've never, be gentle."

Shiro pushed in slowly, knowing that his giant cock was a bit hard to take, especially in the ass. Keith, however, seemed to be taking it quite well. He had a face of pleasure, rather than pain. 

"Does it hurt?" asked Shiro.

"It does, but it feels good." Keith scratched Shiro's back while taking in the rest of his member. Finally it pushed in halfway.

"So big" moaned Keith.

"You're so tight around me," said Shiro, feeling the warmth of Keith's hole tightening around him everytime he moved. 

"It's because your dick is a fuckin monster." 

"And you love it," smiled Shiro.

Keith looked embarrassed. 

Shiro began moving quicker now and Keith's smart mouth now only produced moans. 

"Fuck me Shiro, cum inside me."

Shiro pounded Keith's ass while his mouth was being given attention by Shiro's tongue. They both came in the heat of flesh pressing upon flesh and Keith's insides were full now with cum. The two of them washed up in the lake and headed back to the household. McCree had made a wonderful smelling cornbread with collared greens on the side, which fulfilled their tired bodies from the exercise that they had previously overexerted themselves in.


End file.
